The Incubus of the Opera
by gabbysqueek
Summary: Blood Dupre has successfully brought Alice back to Wonderland yet the game won't allow such exceptions. She wouldn't accept the clock either, so what are they to do? Nightmare believes that creating a new game, one in which no one remembers who they are, will help their favorite foreigner make the final decision. "He's here, the Incubus of the Opera". NightmareXAlice
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone~! I have noticed a lacking of AliceXNightmare fanfictions and have decided to fix this! The idea came when I was watching the Phantom of the Opera for the 100th time. However, I do have a question. Would this be considered a AU or Crossover? I really don't know. Anyway, please enjoy and R&R. Thanks again~!

Note: If it is _italicized _then it is thoughts, not words.

_** The Incubus of the Opera **_

***In Wonderland***

~Nightmare's Point of View~

"Nightmare are you okay?" A dirty-blonde head of hair fell into my vision, startling me out my thoughts. I sat up quickly, smiling as I felt her concern. '_Are you sure?'_ Her thought came to my mind as clearly as if she were talking to me. One of the many bonus's of being me, I can read minds.

"I'm fine. More importantly, how was your day?" Eagerly, the young girl in front of me started to sending images filled with color and laughter. Some were darker and more sad, especially concerning a certain Mafia Head. Biting down my words, I instead focused on her. This was always the highlight of my day. Seeing the foreigner enjoying herself made me happy, even though I used to feel guilty. I was the one who took her from her home in retrospect, right? A warm feeling spread through me as I watched her laugh at something Julius said earlier that day. Anything to make her happy...right?

_'So you're on the side of Peter White?'_ I jerked backwards, barely able to stop the cough that threatened to erupt. Why did that cursed Blood have to interrupt MY dreams? That is MY job...wait. Alice tugged at my shirt for a moment before roughly grabbing my kerchief.

After cleaning up the blood, Alice turned around and faced me directly. "What are you up to, you are never this quiet. In fact, you have the same look as when you thought burning your paperwork would get you out of it." I smiled innocently as I grabbed her the hand. Images flooded into her mind as I told her all about my new plan. Alice smiled back and she sent her thoughts back. 'I'm in.'

"I propose a new game, inside the new game that may help with our foreigner problem. As she refuses to accept a clock and obviously has no intention to leave, actions must be taken for the sake of the game." All the role holders glanced at the me, interested and slightly wary. I tried my hardest to look serious as I paced around my dream scape-this was the only place I had the upper hand anyway. The various characters looked thoughtful before Peter White spoke up.

"Will this make my Alice happy?" His ears quivered even as his cold outer appearance revealed nothing. For the sake of planning, she had been left behind at the Clover Tower and Peter had reverted back to his old self. Blood scoffed when he said this, as if the foreigner didn't deserve this much attention. Unfortunately for him, I could read thoughts and knew his were quite contradictory. I sent a smirk his way, noticing that his sister did the same, and continued to listen. _'Of course she will be, I have even picked a random story for her to participate in.'_ I concentrated and managed to send a few select images from Alice's World. Ripples of approval echoed throughout the space as different scenes played in their minds.

"We approve of this, incubus. Wethinks that sooner than later would be best for our dear Alice." Vivaldi stated this calmly as she departed my world. I saw images of the different role-holders ordering preparations for the new game. A new thought was sent into my mind._ 'We also think Ace should be left in Wonderland, the change may be the last straw of his sanity.'_ I sent my agreement and left to tell Alice the good news.

"Nightmare? I'm starting to regret my decision. It wouldn't happen to be too late to go back home with big sister, right?" Alice nervously asked as she fidgeted in my office. I looked over at her from over my desk. Chuckling, I leaned over to grab her hand and grinned innocently. _'Did you ever have that choice?'_ My voice echoed throughout her mind as she glared at me. She looked down at the ground and thought some very rude thoughts. Pretending to be shocked, I held my free hand over my heart. _'Oh dear...does someone not remember that I can read minds?'_ Alice blushed but still looked down stubbornly. I was about to tease her more when my subordinate burst into the room.

"Sir, we have finished the preparations. The land of Hearts is ready and is awaiting your words." Gray looked over at Alice's flushed face before raising his eyebrow at me. I smiled gratefully at him as I pointedly looked at the pile of papers on my desk. _'Jerk. I still think you did this on purpose.'_ His voice sounded angry as he sat in my desk, doing my work, watching me leave with my foreigner. Before I closed the door, I sent him a cheerful admonishment to watch his language. There was only four days of work in that pile anyway.

The people of Hearts, enemies and friends, stared as we passed along our way to the Clock Tower. I avoided looking in their judging eyes and attempted to ignore the scathing remarks screaming in my inner mind. It wasn't like I asked to be given this role. As if noticing my discomfort, Alice grabbed my arm and hurried us into Julius's office. The assembled role holders straightened as the foreigner entered. I sent them one last warning, ignoring Alice's protests, and held my hands out in front of me. One by one, each person grabbed their neighbors' hand until we were all attached.

"By my power as a role holder and as the cursed caterpillar, I invoke my ability to create a game-inside-a-game for the foreigner, of which all gathered treasure. As the price, I relinquish my ability to float and ask to remain the only one who remembers. Please place us wherever you wish, yet let this aid our dear friend Alice." The room started to spin in wavy circles, as if it were confused. After a moment of silence, I sighed as I took my pin from my tie and held it up into the air. [Author: Does he have a weapon, an item he always carries around? If you know, please tell me!] The room seemingly sighed in relief as the it sorted itself out again. The hand on my right side was suddenly squeezed to the point of hurting as I looked down on Alice.

_'Calm down, all will be okay. This game will be over before you know it.'_ I sent comforting thoughts as color drained from the room. I could feel her relax as objects shifted and changed. Looking around, the clothes of everyone became older and more...like mine. _'Okay...do you promise? Otherwise, I won't you hear the end of it! I'll tell Gray!'_ I smiled sheepishly and raised my free hand to salute but was instead surprised. A white mask covered my bad eye and the face underneath it. My pin shook uncontrollably as the air grew tense and different. The other role-holders disappeared one by one , each looking at me as if they hadn't seen me before. Vivaldi even screamed when she saw me in my new mask. A group of faceless stood inside the room, now larger and more dusty than Julius would ever have allowed, staring at a large chandelier.

"Some of you may recall the strange occurrence of the Incubus of the Opera..." I grimaced as I touched my mask once again. Alice looked startled as she glanced up at me. _'I know this one. Did you do this on purpose?'_ She sounded surprised as the plot hammered itself into my mind. The game never lets one off and I was no exception. _'No, I don't know how this is going to turn out.'_ The scene changed again into a bunch of faceless running through the halls. I attempted to pull Alice away but was surprised to have someone run into me. Coughing and sputtering, I watched helpless and Alice was dragged away by girls in ballet costumes. I watched with a sinking feeling, remembering my part of the deal. _'...and ask to be the only one who remembers.'_

The End of Chapter One

So, what do you think? Does it sound interesting or not? Thanks for reading thus far~! Please R&R before leaving, thanks again~!

~gabbysqueek~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~! I come with an update, and I hope that you will enjoy reading this! Thanks to those who reviewed! Also, notes about this chapter. If it is _italicized _then it is thoughts, okay? Anyway, please enjoy and make sure to R&R before you leave! Thanks in advance! :D

The Incubus of the Opera: Chapter Two

~3rd Person POV~

"Dearest Alice, it is time for rehearsal! Queen Vivaldi would be very upset if you missed it." Peter White, her stalker since childhood and the personal ward of the ballet manager, came bursting into Alice's dressing room without permission. She dogged his flying hug, having done it many times before and grabbed her ballet slippers as she slipped out the open door. Rather unfortunately, this creeper was her only friend in the whole theater complex. When she had come as an orphan, everyone had simply refused to believe she had talent. Alice sighed as she felt Peter link his arm with hers, except this guy. It was all his fault, yet she owed his existence to him. _'How depressing_' she thought to herself glumly. They had nearly reached the stage where practice was occurring when a loud hiss was heard. Great, the diva was acting up again.

"No, my fish has to be perfectly boned and my boa has to be fluffy. Otherwise, this wonderful cat refuses to sing tonight." Boris, the theater's one and only diva, was complaining again. His best friend, Pierce, was attempting to calm him down to no avail. However, with him throwing a fit Queen Vivaldi was busy so she didn't notice Alice's late arrival. She hurriedly ran to where the other faceless where practicing and started her stretching routine. Peter's warm hand supported her as she gracefully jumped into the air, finally doing his duty as a cavalier. Alice put both feet on the ground, dodging his attempts for another lift and watched the final fits of the diva.

"We are sorry, Boris. We simply cannot allow a pink boa to grace the stage during this season's Hannibal." The ballet manager's voice was firm and regal, instantly causing everyone on the stage to straighten their posture. Boris straightened but quickly slouched as if upset that she had affected him. He leaned forward to hiss threateningly but was quickly smashed by a random loose sandbag. Luckily, he managed to dodge but it landed on his tail instead. With a strangled yelp, Boris lovingly cradled his tail in his hands. The diva glared at the ceiling above and prepared to walk off the stage when a sudden thought came to Alice's mind. _'I never knew Boris to be so picky, but it is rather sad that he dodged the sandbag.' _Alice covered her mouth in an attempt to smother the laugh that was bubbling up. This voice inside her head was none other than her personal teacher, simply called the Incubus. Everyone in the theater was absolutely scared stiff of him, even though he had never appeared in person to anyone.

"Ladies and gentleman of the theater, I have a grave announcement to make." The stage got silent as the rarely seen manager of the theater stood up on the stage. His ever present pocket watch was held in his hand. A hand covered his head as if he was trying to get rid of a headache. M. Julius Monrey was a very efficient worker, often to the point where no one would see him for months on end. It was pity as the man was very kind, even if he lacked social skills.

"My doctor has told me that I work too much, so I am relinquishing my ownership of the theater to my nephews. They will be your new mangers until I am well enough to work again. Please treat them kindly. Also, the Incubus demanded that the heating go up in the building. Please keep him happy while I am gone, otherwise immature outbursts like the sandbags will start up again. Thank you for your time." At this, the solemn silence turned into excited chattering. As M. Monrey was walking of the stage, a sandbag nipped at his heels. Alice suddenly felt pity for the manager, this is why he gets such bad headaches. The noise level on stage increased as two young gentleman stepped onto the stage in perfect sync. They looked around the assorted people and performers before smirking wildly. Together, they walked towards the slightly nervous Boris and surrounded him in interest.

"Well, mister kitty-cat, are you the star of this performance?" "I think he is brother, although I want to hear him sing first." The two managers smiled evilly up at the sweating cat before his haughty look returned. With a twirl of his banned boa, Boris swaggered up to center stage and started to sing. Alice quickly covered her ears as the horrible sound pierced through her defenses. The performers with animal ears dived under curtains and friends for cover as the terrible melody, barely recognizable as the opening song of Hannibal, floated through the air. A loud thought erupted through everyone's mind. '_Arrrggg!' _At least a dozen sandbags landed heavily on top of Boris, blessedly stopping his horrendous song. Startled, the mangers skipped backwards-avoiding sandbags.

"How rude, my training came from her guardian you know." After Pierce had pulled off the sandbags, Boris stood proudly—pointing his finger towards Alice. _'I know, that's why I personally trained it out of her.' _His voice echoed throughout her mind, causing her to smile. The mangers looked at her curiously before they beckoned her forward.

"Was your guardian the infamous Gowland by any chance?" "I would think so brother, considering the diva's talent." Cringing, Alice nodded her head slowly. The entire theater snickered as the twins started to laugh. Embarrassed beyond reason, Alice looked at the ground until a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she was surprised to see Queen Vivaldi glaring at the new managers and Boris.

"We know her past, but this is our dear Alice now. In fact, our dear Alice has a very good singing voice as she was taught by marvelous teacher." Her words echoed throughout the theater, commanding presence. The twins looked at each other thoughtfully before gesturing for her to sing. The piano started up in the distance, playing the opening chords. With a comforting squeeze, Queen Vivaldi gently shoved Alice forward to center stage. Alice took a deep breath before singing. The words slipped off her tongue perfectly, the melody rising high and crisp. She sang her embarrassment out to the empty seats, completely ready to perform at last. When she finished, the personnel on stage started to clap. Surprised, Alice turned around and watched as Boris gracefully gave up his position of lead singer to her. The managers clapped her back.

"Well, big sister, it looks like you are our new lead singer. Do your best tonight, understand?" They smirked at her nervous expression and ran away to their new office. Pierce shook her hand as he and Boris passed, tears in his eyes. Queen Vivaldi took her ballet shoes from her and shoved her towards the costume department. _'I knew my singing was wonderful, but to think you learned that much Alice. If the night is not too cold, I will watch you from my usual spot.' _Alice grinned nervously as she was prepared for the evening and rehearsed until the opening curtains fell open. The crowd stared back at her, unwelcoming to a new singer. She took another deep breath and started singing.

Throughout the evening, the crowd began to like this new lead. Where did she come from, this new talent? Everyone was bewitched and astonished as Alice preformed the final notes of the closing song. Happily, the whole crew and members of the opera bowed to a standing ovation. High above, in a special box made for the patron's of the opera, a staff lazily flicked towards Alice.

"This young lady is very interesting...I must meet her."

The End of Chapter Two

Thanks for reading thus far. Please R&R so I can fix any mistakes I may have made. Thanks again~!

~gabbysqueek~


End file.
